Lost & Insecure
by EvilSpawnMer
Summary: Callie has to perform a surgery to an unknown pacient on another hospital. Arizona is missing after the plane crash. Who's this woman? I suck at summaries :


_A/N: So, I quite got this idea for the new season respecting to Calzona. Ever since I heard The Fray's song "You Found Me" I've got this idea. Sad, but cute at the end. I can't promise it's perfect. Enjoy! Thanks to AdoptedByAniston for being my lovely beta from now on :)_

Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda Rhimes. Unfortunatelly.

* * *

_**Feelings.**_

_**A Callie and Arizona One shot Fan Fiction by EvilSpawnMer.**_

* * *

It took just a couple of minutes to realize that my sight was all blurry, and the people surrounding me in the OR was all of a sudden big blue spots. All the pain held back along the way, all the nights waiting. It all came to this unique moment where her sudden memory came to my mind. I have been dealing with this alone. I mean, she was missing. And she wasn't going to come back. Unless I kept trying to get her back on my dreams. I had to deal with the fact that I wasn't holding her anymore. Not during nights, not ever again.

_She is __**gone**__._

She is gone and I had to face it like a grown up. My wife was gone. I am a widow now. And just to make it even worse, my best friend has become a zombie. The love of his life is gone as well. She died right in front of him. Right after he promised her they'd be happy together. That their and our kid was going to have siblings. Two brothers, specifically. And they were going to have the best life. Together. I don't even know how everything got to the point that I need to sleep with my little baby, in order to be able to close my eyes and get away from pain. It's not easy, but her quiet breath and her soft snores, make me fall asleep. Her momma used to sleep that way too, guess she got it from Arizona. I wasn't going a day without me thinking and wishing she's okay.

But _today_. Today is different. Something is different. I've had a call from Princeton to perform emergency surgery on a patient. They filed her as Jane Doe, since she had no ID and no one was with her. They told me she arrived crawling to the hospital doors, and then passed out. Until today, she's been like that. No one knows who she is, and the hospital is only keeping her alive until someone comes looking for her. They called me, one of the best orthopedic surgeons to perform this surgery. So I accepted. Maybe moving around the country for a couple of hours would take my head off the idea of my _dead_ wife laying around some forest.

The scent had taken my whole nose. My senses were all over the place. My heart was pounding into my ears and I couldn't even think or hear clearly. Everything was weird. I could smell it. That smell. _Her_ smell. I knew there were people using the same perfume. Of course, people would buy it. But...The way it used to smell on her, it was different. She made it spicier to the nose. Like summer mornings. She smelt like Christmas cherry candies and pepper all mixed up. Weird smell if you ask me, but I'd never thought it'd be the sweetest smell on earth. It was the most perfect smell for me.

Every morning, I used to sneak behind her when she was getting ready for work, and hold her tight from her waist, making her lean on me while I buried my nose into her neck, intoxicating my nostrils. It used to remain on it during the whole morning until I get to see her again at lunch. But now, that smell was gone. The only way I could smell it, was from her pillow. Her, now wrinkled over our bed, clothes. She took her bottle of perfume the day she disappeared, the day when that fucking plane crashed. Leaving her, according to Meredith Grey's few memories, under the plane door.

It took me forever to recover my senses and realize that I had to keep going. Shaking my head, I wipe my tears away with my sleeve, sticking my eyes to the exposed fracture on this woman's leg. All of the sudden these legs were... Familiar. I have seen them before. But I don't know where.

Once I'm done, I ask everyone to leave so I can suture in peace; When I finish, I stare to this woman's covered face. It concerns me that she has no one. And it kind of anguishes me. I move to her torso, and without hesitation, I throw away the blue sheets covering her face. My eyes can't believe what they're seeing. I have a moan stuck in my throat, and my eyes turn into waterfalls, tears streaming down from my eyes, running down my cheeks and falling right to the floor.

My knees bend, and my heart stumbles into its place. It aches. Everything aches. All of a sudden, what happened moments earlier, makes sense. It was her. It was her smell. I fixed her leg and I didn't notice it was her. _"How __could I be so blind?! So stupid! She, she has been in front of me this whole __time!"_ I yell into the OR, feeling my throat burning. My heart aches and I feel so happy and yet so sad I found her. She had to crawl to the hospital. She was alone. And sad. _Oh my god Arizona._

I stand up, looking right into her face. I kiss her lips, softly and quick. Barely pecking them. I cup both of her gorgeous, scar filled, cheeks. _"Oh __God, Arizona. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. "_I lean on her chest, feeling her heart beat soft and easily. I feel so thankful I found her. I didn't lose her. She's alive and I fixed her. Despite the fact she is in a coma, she's okay.

_She's not gone._

Once the nurses take her to a recovery room, I sit next to her bed, holding her hand and breathing her scent. Slowly, the tiredness starts to take power over my volition. I **can't** let it happen. I can't just fall asleep. **What if** this is a dream and when I fall asleep I wake up? **What if** I didn't find her? **What if** I'm still home, cuddled up with Sofia? But I can't fight it. I fall asleep, completely exhausted over Arizona's arm.

After a few hours, something moves under my head, and I suddenly remember where I am. I sit straight back, looking at Arizona. She's opening her eyes, slowly, and gasping unintelligible words_. "Ca...callie. Callie."_ She looks around, trying to fixate her eyes on _something "Shhh, sweetie, shhh I'm here. I'm here I found you. I __found you. "_I tap her knee softly, caressing it _"And I fixed your bone!"_ She smiles, and I smile back, feeling my heart beating with joy at her aliveness, while she laughs a little, coughing as it hurts her _"Baby, sh, sh, I'm sorry. Calm down. I'm here. I'm here and I'm not moving until you're healed up. I promise."_ She smiles widely and looks at me _"I'm married with an orthopedic surgeon and I could see my bone…"_ After a brief moment of silence, her eyes get watery and she looks at me, straight into my god damn soul and softly, she begins to talk. _"I-I... Knew... You'd find... Me... Lo-ost a-and insecure, bu..t you-you found me." _She whispers softly, barely able to speak. I lean in and press my lips on hers, feeling tears streaming out my eyes, tears of joy and sadness.

_"Yes baby. I did."_

* * *

_Well, that's basically all. If you think I should keep going, let me know :) I think I mostly said it all. I want Calzona back together and happy like they used to be before Shonda's weird fetishes got on the way. Peace out! :)_


End file.
